The Mermaids Tale
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: CS Cursed!Mermaid/Pirate AU. After achieving their happy ending, the kingdom falls to a dreadful curse and their only hope for survival depends on their ability to find one another in an alternate reality with no memories of one another, fall in love and share true loves kiss. The difficult journey ahead is made worse when in this world she is a mermaid and he, a pirate.
1. Prologue

_AN: This will be a short multi-chapter fic and by short I mean in chapters and in length of said chapters although I believe it doesn't lack its usual charm and style or uniqueness you've come to expect from my writing. Again, like my other fics this wasn't very well thought out before I wrote it and is a terrible idea because I have far too many projects going on and not a lot of time to write them but I really wanted to write this trope. This story will be smutty because it's me so prepare yourselves. This is un-beta'd. *exhales deeply* Here goes nothing… _

_**Prologue**_

Tales of lost love have weaved themselves into the fabric of every story in existence.

Separated by forces beyond their control, parting them for all time.

Cautionary legends of tragic heartbreak and loss; deities calling out frantically to their partners from the depths of the ocean where they perished trying to reunite with their true loves that live on in the distant wails echoed in the hallowing winds as the water crests and falls in waves amongst the golden shores serve as the as a lonely reminder of their existence.

This remains true for all.

All except _one-_

The _Pirate _and the _Mermaid_.

This is _their_ tale…

"Are you happy my love?" Killian inquired, a distinctive grin plastered on his handsome face, down on bended knee as Emma twirled around him.

She smiled shyly, her ruby painted lips betraying her thoughts as he stood, enclosing her back in his embrace as they continued to dance. "Blissfully." She answered whimsically as he led her in the remainder of the dance.

The pair moved with an unmistakable charm and grace in their steps, her body pulled flush to his, her dainty hand clasped in his strong one, their eyes never faltering as they lost themselves in the moment of being _together_.

They had both walked through hell and back to be with one another, their happy ending finally in sight when heavy gusts of wind swept through the entirety of the castle plunging everything into darkness. Panicked shrieks and cries echoed off the walls, the music fading into silence as the partygoers stilled their actions.

Emma's hands fell limply against Killian's waist and shoulder, his grip tightening in apprehension as they both scanned the crowd completely disillusioned in the wake of the impending chaos.

The distant creak of the door drew their eyes westward, their gazes trained on a heaving figure stumbling into the ball room, his eyes wide as he gasped for breath. He gripped his chest, his breath short and weak as he crumbled to the floor.

Emma looked on as her mother lifted her skirts and pushed her way through the crowd with little protest to meet the man convulsing on the ground. She knelt down beside him, her beautiful doe-like green eyes full of concern as one hand fell to his sweaty forehead, the other clasping his fist as he bit down against the pain coursing through his body.

"Your majesty…" He stuttered, his voice choked as he continued to fight for air.

The queen gave him a reassuring smile before the fear claimed her making her blood run cold. She turned her head behind her, her face giving away the severity of the situation to her husband who stood stiffly from his throne overlooking the ball.

King David set his mouth into a thin line, his knuckles turning white at his sides as his wife once again met the eyes of the weak man before her.

His face turned a light purplish hue, his body paralyzed as he choked out his warning, "she's coming," before his face fell to the same paralysis that corrupted his body.

The queen watched in horror as his skin grew cold and hard, his body taking on a marbled tone that mirrored that of the many statues gracing the castle. She quickly withdrew her hand as if burned and leaned back against her heels, her back facing her guests as her shoulders slumped in crippling defeat.

David bounded off the platform, sprinting towards the lingering couple in the middle of the dance floor and paused next to Killian, giving his shoulder a bruising grip as he dropped his voice into a low rumble meant only for his ears, "get her out of here _now_."

Killian gave him a single nod of understanding, the hand holding her waist now moving to her wrist in what could only be described as a death grip.

"Goodbye, Emma."

She was given no warning as she was ushered away from the party like a limp rag doll, her father's whispered words of goodbye ringing in her ears as she was distanced from her family. Tears sprung her eyes blurring her vision as she was dragged behind Killian who set his feet at a maddening pace trying to give them as much separation from everyone else as possible.

Her feet ached, slowing her down as she struggled to not trip over the train of her ball gown.

"Please love, we have to hurry." He urged on as his wary princess leaned against his side.

Muffled screams pierced the air and the doors to the ball room slammed shut ominously.

Emma slipped off her shoes, losing most of her discomfort as they ran towards the staircase, glass windows shattering behind them.

They raced up the stairs and turned down a long corridor before shutting themselves away in the room at the end of the hall.

Killian barred the door shut and rested his forehead firmly against the door, his shoulders shaking with anger before bringing his fist down roughly against it, his other hand wrapping around the vile dangling from his neck.

"_Killian…" _She whimpered behind him causing him to turn around.

He groaned helplessly at the sight of his beautiful princess, tears running unabashed down her porcelain face as broken sobs wrecked her body.

Killian strode over to her, closing the distance between them and captured her face in his hands, his forehead resting against hers as his face contorted into pure agony.

"I don't want to do _this_." She panted between her cries of despair.

"I know love, I know." He acknowledged, his voice taking on an almost pleading manner as he pressed reverent kisses to the top of her golden hair.

"I can't be apart from you." She breathed resolutely, her throat raw with emotion.

"You won't even notice. It will be as though I never existed. You can't miss someone you never knew." He tried to reassure her to little avail.

She pulled his hand toward her, setting it over her beating heart, placing her hand over his, both their pulses racing. "It _can_ erase our memories but it can't erase _this_. That is something magic can't undo. I will still feel the void in my heart."

"I love you," He pressed his lips to hers for a bruising kiss, tasting the saltiness of her tears. "I love you so much."

Her eyes fluttered shut as she wept, her grief overwhelming her as she slumped against him.

He pulled away from her with all the strength he could muster letting her body crumple to the floor in a heap of scarlet fabric and turned away from her, no longer able to bare the torture of seeing her in the state she was in.

Killian uncorked the top from the vile by tugging on the chain around his neck, ripping the pieces apart and putting the bottle to his lips.

If they were to have any hope of succeeding she would need a push.

He had to go first.

It had to be him.

He tipped his head back, downing the contents of the vile before it slipped past his fingertips and hurdled towards the floor where it shattered into small unrecognizable fragments.

Emma shuttered at the sound and lifted her head to see her one true love, his blue eyes red with unshed tears.

She reached out toward him desperately, her finger tips barely reaching his as he said, "find me," before he dissolved into dust in front of her eyes.

The wind scattered his ashes out the open window, his name dying on her lips as she curled into herself.

Her fingers closed around the vile, her face ashen as she tugged it from its lid, "I _will _find you," she vowed before downing the liquid in one gulp.

Her body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out, her bones liquefying as one by one everything she knew was torn away from her leaving a hallow shell of a person she didn't know and soon enough even that disappeared.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Regina stomped through the graveyard of stone statues, a victorious smirk painting her lips before stopping at the last person in the ball room undergoing the vicious transformation- _her step daughter. _

Snow coughed and sputtered, the metallic taste in her mouth leaving little to be desired but managed a hardy laugh, "your too late."

Regina's face fell and she scowled, towering over the once great Snow White as she took her last breaths before the curse consumed her.

"We will see about that." She leaned forward, her face level with Snow's, taking great pride in her enemy's less than lifelike state, "we will just see about that." She spat venomously before tugging at her cape and whirling around leaving the castle and its inhabitants in their persevered forms to only be awoken when the Princess shared true loves kiss with her love which would be extremely difficult when there was a fin involved.


	2. Chapter One

_AN: The only comment from the previous chapter I want to address is the fact that the prologue was confusing. There are going to be unanswered questions. I have a way I intend to answer those questions and I just ask for patience and until then, just sit back and enjoy. Thank you for reading. This chapter is un-beta'd. _

_**Chapter One**_

_Present Time_

Killian woke with a start, his breathing labored, his body soaked with sweat and hair matted to his head in various angles.

He had dreamed of _her_ again.

It seemed that every time he closed his eyes the same hypnotizing green eyes would stare back at him.

It had caused him plenty of restless nights and in the morning he would have deep circles under his eyes as a daily reminder that his nights were inhabited with something he just couldn't seem to escape.

The image was meaningless and if the universe _was _trying to tell him something, he couldn't care enough to listen to it.

Sometimes the dream would only serve to stir his raging libido that lately couldn't be satisfied with a fast fuck from a tavern wench or even his own hand. Only the woman with the green eyes would suffice.

Killian groaned, his hands raking through his hair as he tried to erase the shadowy figure haunting him. Reaching blindly beside him, his hand closed over his pocket watch which he rose to the moonlight filtering in through the window.

_3:34_

He growled deeply kicking off the covers in hopes to cool his overheated body, his sheets uncomfortably saturated with his salty sweat, the erection between his legs heavy with need. Killian scrubbed his hand down his face, his eyes raw from having closed them for a mere two hours before his abrupt wake.

Killian reclined back against the soft embrace of his mattress, a hum of approval slipping past his lips as he gripped his throbbing member and began to slowly pump it with his fist hoping to ease the ache his dream woman had left behind. His hand glided against his cock worthlessly, reminding him of his inability to sate himself.

He released another growl of frustration, burying his head into his pillow as the hold on his cock loosened. He hammered his fist against the pillow with a muffled, "fuck", a few feathers escaping it's confines in the process.

Flipping himself over he took a few deep breaths, relaxing himself as best he could without the help of alcohol but it was no use.

Killian lazily rolled up and out of bed, aiding his tired steps across the room to his discarded clothing by holding onto pieces of furniture until he had finally reached his pants.

The leather felt cold underneath his fingertips, his feet dragging slightly as he tugged the material up and over his legs before carefully sliding the button into place. The next article of clothing was slipped on carelessly over his head, draping loosely over his chest and exposing a generous amount of his dark chest hair, the material clinging in spots where his sweat still lingered.

He cracked his neck, twisting his head from side to side while his hand skimmed the top of his desk for his flask which he found resting on its side from his earlier attempts to drown himself to sleep.

Lazily he carried himself up the stairs, his flask hanging limply in his hand at his side as he climbed, the sea breeze hitting him instantly as he made it top side. The smell of the sea hung strongly in the air encompassing him in its potent scent that seemed to relax him instantly, the tension in his shoulder blades melting away.

Killian slung himself over the railing of the ship, resting his forearms on the wood and staring out into the dark abyss, nothing but the moon and constellations in the sky to light the world around him.

It was eerily peaceful, the water still as the ship rocked back and forth in place.

He soaked up the sea, it's calming effect washing over him before he popped the cork of his flask with his teeth and spat it out across the deck and lifted it to his lips. He downed its contents as if he were consumed by thirst, the reality only far more painful as he sipped greedily.

The liquor burned his throat as he swallowed, each drop bringing him closer to his intended goal.

When the flask was empty, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve savagely and slipped the empty flask into his spacious back pocket for safe keeping.

The ship rattled violently tossing him backward with the force but managed to hold himself up with a steady grip on the railing. "What the bloody hell was that?" He questioned to the wind that was left unanswered when the ship quaked again.

Killian steeled himself, slowly making his way up the deck to the captain's wheel with the help of the riggings and rang the bell, "get up you bilge rats we're under attack!"

The first to the deck was his first mate who immediately began barking orders to the crew and situated them for battle while he called for them to hoist the anchor.

Killian turned the wheel an entire 380 degrees as the sails caught the gusting winds and they began to glide across the water, the predators hot on their trail.

Thunder rolled and lightening crashed across the sky, the brewing storm that came with a mermaid attack fast approaching.

"Who is attacking us captain?" His first mate asked over the shrilling shrieks coming from the hungry sea causing each man to double over and cover their ears.

"Not what. Who." He corrected as the rain slowly started to fall overhead.

"Mermaids." Jack answered, swallowing thickly in recognition and Killian gestured with his chin to the raging waters below, the waves lapping against the edges of the ship and spilling water onto the deck.

"Don't get too close they will pull you overboard and I can guarantee you won't be coming back." He warned, his muscles flexing as he stirred the ship into the mermaid infested waters.

"They are getting too close to the ship captain!" Jack informed him.

"Ready the canons!" Killian bellowed, the same words echoed back to him from his first mate to his crew. "Brace yourself lads!" He called out over the treacherous storm that was now pelting them with stinging rain, soaking each crewman to the bone as they heaved their weapons into place in preparation to fire.

"On my count. One. Two. Three!" Jack roared to the sound of the booming canon meeting its intended target.

The wails grew louder from the injured mermaids and Jack, the first mate called open fire.

"It's not doing much." Jack noted to his superior.

"It won't kill them, only injure. Mermaids heal, I just want them away from _my _ship!" He bit down on his jaw in concentration as he jerked the wheel, putting his entire weight into keeping himself in place as he stirred the ship, the water biting against his skin like a hundred daggers.

"Did I tell you to stop? Any man neglecting orders will be shot dead on spot. I will not have the acts of a single man condemning us all to death!" Jack barked at the crew who began to load the canons despite the dangerous elements.

"Way to keep up morale Jack." Killian grinned teasingly that was answered with a simple shrug from his first mate who at the moment resembled a drowned rat.

His eyes trained on the ocean ahead as water clung to his hair and obscured his vision but still he soldiered on. "Come on girl." Killian purred to the ship as she cut through the water effortlessly, navigating himself and his crew to safety.

Killian breathed a long sigh of relief once they were clear of the threat, his crew giving him hoots and hollers of appreciation for his superior skills.

"Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones!" The crew chanted to which Killian gestured them to silence themselves with his hands. "There will be none of that now, this victory belongs to all of us. I am but one man but as a unit we can achieve a great many things. Hershel, bring up a barrel of rum, this is cause to celebrate." He announced to a chorus of cheers.

Killian stepped down from the stairs and was immediately met with pats and slaps on the back from his thankful crew, none of the sentiments met with equal favor from their beloved captain whose eyes never lifted from that of the deck.

His feet carried him to the bow of the ship, the wind flowing freely and chilling him without mercy, his clothes heavily clinging to every curve of his body as he roughly dragged his fingers through his hair, slicking back his damp locks. Killian stood tall, his hands straddling the edge of the ship as he looked out over the ocean which had returned to its previous peaceful state, the sound of his crewman drifting in and out of his ears.

The anchor was dropped once again in an unknown location and the captain pondered their current whereabouts in light of the unexpected attack that had taken them dreadfully off course.

"Jack?" Killian called for his first mate which he expected to be met with a swift response from the eager man but found none. "Jack?" He repeated, his voice rising in impatience as he stroked the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. "Jack!" He hollered in hopes of drawing his attention but was met with a stone cold silence.

"_Blood hell_." He muttered under his breath, turning around to find his spineless second in command.

His anger quickly morphed into a state of confusion, his lips pressed tightly together as he lifted an inquisitive eyebrow in the direction of his crewman, each man beside his brother in a loose circle as they spoke in low whispers to one another.

Killian's boots cracked wetly against the deck as he stormed over to his men, his face not meeting their curious gazes as he noisily shoved people aside.

His fingernails dug into the skin of his palm, his hands curling into fists at his side as he snarled, his lip curling in anger at the sight before him.

His men had managed to defy his wishes and pulled an unconscious mermaid from the wreckage, the beautiful but deadly creature sprawled out lifeless across his deck as they feasted upon her naked flesh, her tail gray and limp, curled against the wooden floor.

"Are you all mad?" He screamed, addressing his crew. "This _thing _just tried to kill you all and you want to keep it as a house pet?" He pointed to the mythical siren next to him.

"I think it's _dead_." Someone said.

Killian jerked his head up towards the insolent voice that dared to defy him and he shot him a fierce and commanding look that had the man shivering where he stood at the blatant show of authority. "I don't care what it is!" He shrieked, nudging the fallen mermaid with his boot. "Get this _thing_ off my ship!" He growled, walking out of the circle, the crew following his movements with their eyes as he left.

"Captain!" A voice called out to him and Killian turned his head swiftly, shuffling his feet to where he was needed. "Look…" One of his crewman pointed to the figure on the deck that now took on the form of a human woman.

Killian tilted his head, appraising the finless mermaid carefully, his eyes feasting over every sensuous curve of her body from her shapely legs to her rounded breasts "That _is _something."


	3. Chapter Two

_AN: The response I received on the last chapter confused me greatly. It's not a bad thing I just wasn't expecting the general response to be "intense". I just didn't get an intense vibe when I was writing it so it was very surprising to read that consensus. I hope the follow up is just as good. Thanks a heap for reading! __**WARNING: NON-CON ELEMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**Chapter Two**_

Killian bent forward, scooping the former mermaid into his arms, one hand nestled across her back, the other placed firmly underneath her knees as he pealed her lifeless body from the deck of the ship.

_Her breathing was weak and shallow but at least she was breathing,_

He thought as he walked through the hoard of gaping sailors, one even bold enough to ask, "what are we going to do with her?"

Killian turned to face the jolly faced crewman, his lips curling into a devious smirk as he shifted the unconscious mermaid in his arms, "it seems your stray may be more beneficial than we thought." He replied with a cheeky grin as his men let out a chorus of throaty chuckles.

"I always wanted a dog." One man said causing another roar of laughter to ring out amongst the group.

Killian gave a deep laugh, shaking his head as he walked towards his quarters, disappearing from view when he descended down the stairs, the sounds of his men cheering him on and bidding him luck fading in the distance.

Gently, he placed her disheveled nude form on the bed, her head lolling involuntarily as her body adjusted itself to the single bed. He traced his lips with his thumb, taking in the vision that was the blonde mermaid turned human lying peacefully in his bed, her gorgeous body making a rather enticing display for his eyes.

Maneuvering himself over her, he carefully swept back the thick curtain of blonde hair shielding her face from his view.

"My, my, you are a pretty thing, aren't you?" He mused using the backs of his fingers to feel the warmth of her soft creamy skin. "My men do enjoy a new play thing. They have been without for _ages_." He taunted dangerously, his open threats meaningless in her lifeless state.

"Oh, what secrets you hold little mermaid." He marveled, his fingers trailing from her cheek to touch her delectable full lips. "You are a curious thing. A mermaid who isn't a mermaid at all but a _mere_ woman." He pondered the impossibility of it all, his mind turning at the thought.

He touched her body with soft caresses, his body singing with desire as the palm of his hand found her gorgeous milky white mounds, her pert nipples a rosy pink color that just begged for his touch. His fingertips grazed over one velvet tip, testing her reaction, a satisfied smirk forming on his lips when he watched it harden under his ministrations.

"Glorious." He murmured softly in awe as his fingers found its twin and repeated the motions, the bud pulling taut underneath his probing fingers. "Let's just see if all of you is human love." He insinuated, his hand seeking out the damp heat nestled between her thighs.

His hand swept over the delicate nest of curls that rested above her sex, "_interesting_." He inspected. His hand traveled lower, using the tops of his fingers to stroke her swollen lips that were coated in moisture from his exploration of her lithe little body.

He groaned lowly, the searing heat welcoming the touch of his nimble fingers as his cock throbbed painfully in his trousers. "So bloody warm love, you burn me." He rasped quietly, the heady yearning that pulsed through him damn near unbearable as he gently parted her folds and sunk a single digit inside her molten core.

His mouth made a series of unintelligible noises as he stretched her, her body wrapping around him instinctually as he rubbed against her inner walls. "What the devil are you siren?" He questioned himself, his voice rough with his own need.

All at once her body went rigid, her green eyes shooting open to an unfamiliar location, a foreign feeling between her-

She gasped shrilly as she kicked her heels violently against the mess of sheets beneath her only to have a hand clamp over her mouth, a voice shushing her as she continued to fight against his less then wanted attentions.

Killian withdrew his finger before bringing the extremity to his nose and inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as her heavenly scent washed over him, his eyes darkening with desire.

She continued to struggle against him, both her hands attempting to pry his wrist from her mouth to little avail as her screams reverberated against his sweaty palm.

"Shall we see if you taste as good as you smell dear one?" He taunted, his precarious smile causing the worry lines in her face to crease, her eyes widening with fear as she thrashed wildly against his bed.

His lips closed around the digit, sucking earnestly as to not miss out on a single drop of the sweet nectar that invaded his senses and exploded on his tongue, his eyes closing as he reveled in her exquisite taste. He retracted his finger with a satisfying wet plop, his eyes meeting that of the blonde beneath him, her confused emerald eyes shining with unshed tears piercing through the veil of his cold ocean blue ones.

_There was something vaguely familiar about these eyes. _

His eyes narrowed as he studied her carefully, her green hue lacking the same luster as that in his dream but there was no mistaking it- _they were the same_.

At the moment she reminded him of a wounded animal- hunted down by a dangerous predator and waiting to be finished off.

His hand slid slowly from her mouth, his gaze intense in warning as he lifted a quieting finger to his mouth as he freed her from his grasp allowing her to speak.

She breathed loudly, gasping and sputtering for breath as her chest rose and fell with a heavy staccato rhythm that seemed to mirror his own.

"What…" She spoke hoarsely, "what have you done to me?" She panted.

Killian backed away from her heaving form, his eyes never leaving hers as he distanced himself slightly from the once dangerous creature.

"_Nothing." _He swallowed thickly. "I've done nothing."


	4. Chapter Three

_AN: I continued to be floored with the response this is getting and again these chapters are going to be very short or vary from time to time in length. I'm not putting pressure on myself with this one guys. This is just something fun which is why I probably will continue to not have a beta for it. Just adds to the stress. So here goes nothing… _

_**Chapter Three**_

"What have you done to me?" She screamed shrilly, her face turned down into a grimace.

Killian lifted an inquisitive eyebrow, unsure of how to respond.

_Was she referring to his sexual deviancy, his kidnapping her, or her-_

"I have… I have-" She repeated as she gestured to her newly acquired limbs, her voice frantic and pained as if he had torn through her very flesh.

Killian looked to her shapely legs then back to her, his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he was rendered speechless for a split second.

"They-" He spoke hoarsely before clearing his throat, indicating the subject of his speech with a colorful flourish of his hand while awkwardly scratching behind his ear. "Your _legs- _I assumed you were aware of the _change_."

He found himself lacking in his rather extensive vocabulary for once in his miserable life in the presence of the creature that seemed to defy nature and it was something he truly despised- _showing weakness. _

"No." She said shortly, lowering her head for a brief moment before snapping it up in his direction. "You had nothing to do with _these_?"

"_Legs_." He acknowledged. "No, I had no such involvement." He denied.

She curled into herself protectively, her fingers threading themselves in the golden strands on her head, the other arm crumpled against her chest.

He stared at her blankly and cracked his neck before moving towards her intently, settling himself beside her on the bed.

She jerked away from him, a scowl on her downturned lips that only served to fuel his growing frustration with the peculiar _woman. _

Without hesitation and a growl on his lips he seized her wrist, bruising her in his grip as he pulled her closer to him, his gaze a mask of perfect imposition making her eyes go wide with fear.

"Do not challenge me _mermaid_." He hissed. "You are fortunate enough to be alive and in _my _care despite my better judgment. Do not dare test my authority or you shall find yourself in the worst death imaginable." He promised, his voice rough with the dark intent of his words.

She dropped her head letting his spiteful words sink in to only have his fingers tilt her head upward in his direction, his head canted slightly to the side as he appraised her silently, his other hand tangling in the hair at the back of her head.

He jerked her head back violently eliciting a startled gasp from his captive as he stood up swiftly to tower over her cowering form from above. "You will look at me when I'm speaking to you." He commanded garishly.

"_Please_." She pleaded, her eyelashes fluttering with restrained tears as she tried to pry herself from him.

"You and your kind nearly destroyed my ship, my crew, and myself along with it and you will spend the rest of your days making emends for your actions so let me make something abundantly clear to you: I owe you _nothing_." He spat viciously, releasing his grip on her that had her tumbling backward.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched him leave, his long leather duster flowing menacingly behind him with every step he took.

"You are a monster." She accused after him causing his hand to still on the railing, his eyes glinting with mirth, a seedy grin forming on his lips.

He turned his head over his shoulder, his hand poised against the railing to see her kneeling at the foot of the bed with a fiery tenacity he couldn't dispute. "And you are nothing more than a sea trollop." He roared venomously, leaving her in stunned silence as he stomped up the stairs and closed the hatch behind him.

Her hands curled into the sheets, grasping handfuls as her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, the tears rolling hotly down her cheeks as her tail unknowingly faded in and out of existence.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Minutes lapsed into hours, her cries morphing into uncontrollable hiccups as the tears dried on her face.

Her body felt weak and the lack of control that seemed to accompany the feeling only made it worse. Her entire lower half felt foreign and unfamiliar. She had things in places she didn't know the names or purposes of which only confused her more like the dull throb of pain focused at the center of her body. She felt as though she was wasting away, her skin drying and shriveling up into nothing. Her body made strange noises along with unknown feelings ravaging away at her.

The heat was stifling, coating her skin in a thin layer of sticky moisture created by her fragile human body, her hair matted and tangled against her forehead.

Her dull lifeless eyes searched the cabin frantically for a means of escape as she panted, her throat closing tightly in desperate thirst.

Emma's hand curled around her throat, hoping to soothe the ache but found no reprieve as she shuttered helplessly.

She was frantic at this point, twisting and turning in hopes of getting herself moving but only managing to trap herself in the soft material that lay beneath her. She tugged relentlessly begging for release and after a firm jerk was sent tumbling off the bed with a thud. She groaned and hissed in pain, her new body far more delicate then she originally thought. She spasmed and winced as she propped herself up on her forearms, a sluggish smile forming on her lips when she saw the chair in front of her.

Her skin scraped against the wooden floorboards, marking her flesh up as she slithered forward towards her intended goal. She grunted feebly, forcing herself onward as she felt the wood splinter against her limbs painfully.

She sobbed with relief when her hand closed around the leg of the chair and she took a deep steady breath, bracing herself as she used it to leverage herself upright. She climbed, holding herself up with the help of the chair until she stood on wobbly legs, her nails raking against the table as if she would fall at any second.

Her eyes landed on a shiny utensil resting on the table and she quickly snatched it into her hand just as her legs gave out from underneath her sending her hurdling backward to the floor.

She moaned and cried, her head shooting with an unforgivable pain as she clutched the three pronged utensil in her shaky palm.

The sound of muffled shouts and urgent footsteps invaded her senses from above, the clatter ringing in her ears as the noise grew louder.

Her lips mouthed at the floor in a helpless whine as the hatch was unbolted and opened, her captor's footsteps heavy against the rickety stairs as he raced into the cabin.

She sobbed as she heard him release a feral snarl, her palm biting into the metal of her chosen weapon for dear life as he savagely pried her from the floor and dragged her broken body to the bed despite the pleading protests that fell dead at her lips.

He heaved her upon the bed, settling himself over her to prevent her from moving as she thrashed wildly below him, his eyes dark and untamed, his chain dangling loosely around his neck like a pendulum keeping time with her racing heart.

Her eyes widened as he straddled her, his lips curling devilishly at the effect he had on her, his erection thickening against the pliant flesh of her thigh as she continued to fight against him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He glared intimidatingly at her, the intensity of his voice making her blood run cold. "Either you are exceptionally brave or exceedingly foolish. Tell me love do you have a certain affinity for death? What about it appeals to you so?" He questioned mockingly.

"The only death that fascinates me is _yours_." She quipped with a snarl, jabbing the three pronged utensil into the sensitive flesh of his hand that sent him howling in pain.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she wriggled out from underneath him while he was occupied with the sharp pain shooting through his hand and maneuvered herself out of bed and back onto her legs.

She stepped carefully, adjusting to the sensation as she swayed unsteadily, her hands reaching out to brace herself for the impending fall. Her knees buckled, her body betraying her as her hands broke her fall.

Killian huffed loudly as he removed the fork from his hand, stretching his fingers, wincing with the motion as blood seeped from the wound. He failed to hide his smile as he laughed impishly at the mermaid's misfortune, the pain dulling with his amusement.

Grasping his wounded hand he threw himself off the bed and started towards her crumpled form, his boots coming directly to her eye level as he bent forward to whisper darkly, "you will never be rid of me."


	6. Chapter Five

_AN: I have no idea what happened but this got super explicit. Not really sorry about it. The muse wants what it wants! Un-beta'd as always so don't be too harsh on me. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter Five**_

Emma was forced into a baggy piece of fabric that hung loosely off her body and appeared to be of the same variety her captor donned providing the illusion of modesty.

She was granted clothing to maintain order aboard his ship.

_Nothing more. _

He would not have his crewman tempted by their own selfish desires.

Emma drew in ragged breaths, her body tingling with fury as her hands were bound uncomfortably with rope to a metal ring overhead, her eyes glaring daggers at the captain whose back was turned to her. She winced as the knot was tightened around her wrists, chaffing her sensitive human flesh raw. Her once pristine body was marred with cuts and bruises, each telling a silent gruesome tale all their own of how they got there. Her head throbbed painfully, the gash on her head no longer oozing blood. She grunted and hissed as her body was pulled taut while her restraints were tested.

"She's not going anywhere Captain." The grungy crewman spoke awaiting his captain's approval.

"Thank you Carl." He addressed the man coldly, his back still turned as he meticulously bandaged his wounded hand. "Fetch Marcus for me and have him bring down a meal and a tankard of rum." He instructed, his voice never changing its callous tone.

The man gave a curt bow and scurried off, his heels clicking against the stairs and once again they were alone.

"I'll give you this: you have good aim." He said as he inspected his wounded hand. "You were just shy of the nerve that would have rendered this hand completely useless." His back stiffened, his body shaking with inexplicable anger.

The chair fell as he rose to his feet menacingly and strode over to the defenseless mermaid.

He stretched over the bed, a hand placed on either side of his prisoner as he growled, "no cunt is worth the trouble you've made, I _should_ have you killed." He stated dangerously.

"Then why haven't you done it already?" She challenged earning her a swift backhand to the face, her head jerking with the blow. Her head bowed down in retreat, refusing to make eye contact as he stared her down like a criminal.

He pressed his face against hers, enough to feel his warm breath on her skin as he whispered threateningly, "do not mock me."

She swallowed, her swollen eyes closing for a brief moment at their uncomfortable proximity.

"Nod so that I know you understand me."

She did as she was told earning her an arrogant smile of approval that made her skin crawl.

"Good girl." He rewarded her with a flashy twisted smile that left an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

"Captain?" A voice came from behind them that drew her curious eyes to meet its source from beyond his shoulder.

Killian tugged on his lower lip annoyingly as he turned to face his overly eager cabin boy, a rusty silver tray holding promised sustenance teetering in his sweaty palms.

"Well?" He said impatiently, his eyebrows rising slightly not even bothering to mask his annoyance with his immature employee. "Set it on the table."

The boy dropped the tray on the table with a noisy clatter, the pitcher that weighed it down shifting its contents during its less than subtle descent to the table.

Killian gave an imposing look and stood from the bed, dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand.

The boy hurried himself up the stairs, closing the hatch behind him and Killian rounded the table where his feast awaited.

His hand immediately closed around the bottle which he uncorked with little resistance. Not one to stand on ceremony he brought the bottle to his lips and took a hardy swig letting the alcohol soothe his wits, his shoulders visibly relaxing as the familiar burn of the rum rushed down his throat.

"What do you intend to do with me?" She asked meekly as if she hadn't an ounce of energy left in her fragile body.

He cocked a curious eyebrow in her direction and removed the bottle from his lips.

"That all depends." The corners of his mouth turned up into a cheeky grin.

"On what?" She bit out her retort.

He smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief, clutching the bottle loosely in a fist at his side as he slid his tongue against the inside of his mouth and puffed out his cheek.

Killian picked a grape from its vine, waving it around animatedly as he spoke, "on how long it takes you to submit to me." He answered before popping the fruit into his mouth, the flavorful juice bursting onto his tongue. He swallowed, setting the bottle on the table before delving into his plan. "I will use you at my leisure until I've had my fill of you and then hand you over to my crew."

"_Use me_?" She tested the word on her tongue, her eyes lit with confusion.

"Yes." He reiterated, leaning himself against the edge of the table, his arms folded comfortably against his chest. "For company… for _pleasure."_ He explained with flicks of his wrist.

Killian reached behind him for the bottle and tipped his head back swallowing generous mouthfuls of the rich amber liquid.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She confessed, her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to make sense of the commonly used expression.

His mouth left the bottle and he drew in a long breath, shaking his head at the entertaining predicament. He choked back a humorous laugh, nipping at the opening of the bottle before speaking, "you really are new to this whole being human thing aren't you?" He chuckled, setting the bottle back down on the table before sauntering over to the bed and placing himself upon it.

She sucked in a breath at their nearness, his hands gently prying her legs apart, a promising smirk on his lips.

"Allow me to give you a crash course." He gave no warning as he straddled her splayed thighs, pressing himself hotly against her making her feel every last hard inch of his erection as he gave her a teasing thrust.

Her pulse quickened, her body thrumming with a foreign sensation as she arched against him, their lower halves colliding experimentally.

Her mouth parted with a shaky gasp at the feeling, the center of her body instinctually seeking out the hidden rigid male flesh enclosed in his trousers as her inner muscles clenched, moisture pooling between her thighs.

"Yes. Exactly." He hummed his approval, his voice hoarse with arousal as her eyes flickered to his in understanding.

"Let me teach you pleasure." He nodded assuringly, his dominant hand falling to her waist to guide her movements against him, her unrestrained hips grinding down against his cock. "Do you feel that?" He whispered harshly against her ear, his lips gently tugging at the sensitive lobe, "that heady feeling simmering just below the surface?" He said, his voice as smooth as velvet and tinged with unrelenting lust. "You want more?" He asked, licking the shell of her ear as she released a torturous whimper, nodding her head expectantly. He began to pepper kisses down the column of her neck breathing the following words against her skin, "chase it down and don't stop until it's gone."

Her movements became more frantic, her hips bucking wildly against his as her breathy moans assaulted his ears nearly doing him in. He placed her in his lap, pressing her body insistently against his groin as he met her every desperate thrust. "That's it love." He whispered encouragingly, tucking her head underneath his chin, his fingers stroking her golden mane as she took her pleasure. "Take your fill darling."

She rocked steadily against him, picking up speed as she neared her impending release.

She fell apart with a muffled cry into his chest, her damp core pressed against his painfully throbbing cock as she relaxed into his embrace.

He was utterly entranced by the siren in his arms.

Killian took a few shuttering breaths before releasing her, his arms falling slack against her slick body and coaxed her backward. "Lean back." He instructed, her eyes still hazy as she fell against the wall behind her.

With a careful ease he managed to unlace his leathers and pushed the material down his hip, releasing his swollen cock that already leaked with his milky essence.

"Watch." He demanded, taking the heated flesh in his palm as he steadily began to stroke himself while sitting astride the mermaid whose eyes widened at the sight.

He groaned, his head lolling as he pumped his fist relentlessly over his rigid length.

Emma watched awestruck by the vision in front of her, a million thoughts coursing through her mind plaguing her with a million questions about the human anatomy, the brazen act and the feeling that still lingered within her.

His bandaged wrist brushed against her sensitive flesh and she gasped as his fingers caressed her swollen nether lips, parting them and gliding his fingertips against the wetness that gathered there.

She had no idea where to look, her eyes just as overly stimulated as her body.

His thumb found the delicate bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and he began to rub in slow methodical circles making her pant with need, the pressure in her body building rapidly.

She pushed herself into his touch with a breathy moan, her head falling back against the wall as her fists closed around her restraints against the intense onslaught.

"Come for me." He commanded lowly and that was all it took as she began to convulse against his hand, every nerve ending in her body on fire.

He spurted his release with a satisfied grunt, his seed leaking warmly onto her bare creamy thigh, his thrusts slowing as he milked himself dry.

Killian sat back on his haunches, his breathing slowing down to its regular pace as he came down from his monumental high. "Any questions?"


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

"Any questions?" He panted his query, a fascinated smile forming on his lips when he received stunned silence from the mermaid instead of a reply. He gave a huff of a chuckle and licked his lips before answering his own question, "I suppose you have many." He scratched behind his ear awkwardly. "Well let's have them." He encouraged with the crook of his fingers as if beckoning her forward.

She swallowed thickly, her overly heated body still stirring with the intensity of what had just transpired. "What was _that_ and why do I _crave _more?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as heat began to rise in her cheeks.

"You have such a beautiful flush to your skin." He observed lowly, tracing his knuckle lightly over the rosy flesh of her cheek.

Her eyes closed instinctually as he touched her and she nuzzled against him, reveling in the warmth spreading through her body along with his rich spicy scent.

She should despise him but there was a gentleness in his caress, adoration in his words that drew her in and refused to let go.

"Describe what your feeling." He bid with a smooth husk in his voice, his fingers woven in her blonde locks as he regarded her with his entrancing ocean blue eyes.

"I _feel…_" She pondered breathily, searching for words amongst the dark masculine features of his face. "I feel as though I'm tethered to you, my body calling out to you. I ache for your touch and when you do touch me I burn and I never wish for it to stop." She described for him, a sense of hunger and desperation illuminating every word that left her lips.

His thumb gazed against her sensual lips, tugging the bottom lip down slightly, his eyes dancing with lust as he whispered, "and we've barely scratched the surface." He cupped her chin in his strong hand before dragging his lips over hers to nip at her bottom lip, barely giving her a taste.

She shuttered, her body tingling with desire at the strange and pleasurable act before another feeling quelled the more dominant one. Her vision began to spot behind her closed eyelids, her skin clammy as she began to grow faint.

"What do you normally dine on?" He inquired, his voice taking on a much richer tone as he brushed the sweaty hair from her forehead.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her entire body began to shake.

He bit down on his bottom lip, his hand tapping against the side of her face, "come on love, what do you eat?"

She shook her head violently in reply indicating she didn't eat anything as she began to choke and gasp for air.

"Listen to me, your body is adjusting to its human state." He explained. "You need food and water. Your body cannot survive without it."

Killian hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants, leaving them unbuttoned as he rushed himself over to the table and retrieved a canteen of water, popping the lid off as he walked back over to her.

Kneeling on the bed before her he tipped her head back and pressed the mouth of the bottle to her dry lips, feeding the liquid down her throat which she gladly swallowed.

"That's it." He encouraged as she eagerly sipped from the container, neither of them noticing the discoloration forming on her legs with every drop that entered her body.

Killian removed the bottle with a relieved smile, some of the water dribbling down her chin as she returned his smile feebly. He dabbed at her chin with his sleeve, effectively cleaning her. "Your human now, your body has needs. It will send you signals and you have to listen to them. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her understanding and he responded with a, "good."

"I'm going to send my surgeon down to have a look at you." He said, his eyes flitting over the gash on her head before he cast them downward and lifted himself from the bed. "He will put you back in order." He informed her.

Adjusting himself in his pants and closing them up loosely, he rounded the table and pulled the half empty bottle of rum before trudging over toward the stairs when he was halted by her voice.

"Wait!"

Killian turned, holding the neck of the bottle against his leg. "What now?" He replied, slightly agitated by her disruption.

"May I have your name?" She requested, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"My name is of little importance to you." He shrugged off her question and took another step forward.

"Please." She pleaded. "I need to know what I am to call you."

"Killian." He said softly, licking his lips. "My name is Killian."


	8. Chapter Seven

_AN: __**THIS STORY HAS BEEN TARGETED BY A GROUP WHO ARE ON A VENGEFUL MISSION TO GET (SMUT) FICS DELETED AND AUTHORS BANNED FROM THE SITE BASED ON RULES SET FORTH BY THE SITE DESPITE THEIR LACK OF ATHOURITY. I'M NOT UNDER THE ILLUSION THAT I AM NOT IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF SAID RULES NOR DO I BELIEVE THAT I'M IMPERVIOUS TO THEM. IF I GET BANNED OR THIS FIC GETS DELETED AS A RESULT YOU CAN CONTINUE TO READ IT ON TUMBLR AND Ao3 UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. I AM A STRONG AND WILLFUL HUMAN BEING AND WILL NOT BEND TO THE WILL OF OTHERS REGUARDLESS OF EVIDENCE. YOU HAVE NOT BROKEN ME NOR HAVE YOU BROKEN MY SPIRIT. WHEN ASKED HOW I GOT MY START WRITING WHEN I PUBLISH A SUCCESSFUL NOVEL I WILL TALK FOUNDLY OF THOSE WHO PERSECUTED ME AND JUST GAVE ME MORE DETERMINATION TO ACHIEVE MY DREAMS. I THANK MY READERS FOR ALL THEIR LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR ME AND MY WRITING, I LOVE YOU GUYS! *DOES KILLY BOW* IT'S BEEN AN HONOR STIRRING YOUR LADY PARTS. MESSAGE/FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR, FOLLOW/COMMENT ON Ao3. LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE! **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Emma was stirred from her light sleep by the sound of a bottle clinking against the table as it was placed down.

Her eyes flickered open to find the sun had set, the captain long since returned to his cabin.

Killian flitted about the table, gazing down at the maps rolled out onto the top as he swirled a glass containing a generous amount of amber liquor clasped in his hand.

Emma groaned sheepishly, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room as she pulled at her uncomfortable bindings.

His head drew up at the sudden noise, his eyes falling upon her struggling form on his bed. "You're awake." He discerned lowly, a finger on his bandaged hand resting lightly against the map in front of him. "You appear to be in a much better condition than when I previously left you." He stated dryly, casting his eyes back down to his work.

Emma fidgeted restlessly, the ropes digging harshly into her skin.

He perked back up at the sound of her grunts of pain and licked his lips decidedly before making a convoluted look as he yielded to her silent desire.

After he dropped his glass on the table, he strode over to her with purposeful steps and knelt over her, his hand gripping the rope that tied her hands.

"Do not make me regret giving you this freedom." He warned, his voice easily slipping back into the visage of the stern pirate captain.

She nodded her head slowly in understanding and then he set off to untie the rope. She breathed heavily with each passing of a knot, wriggling helplessly as the course material chaffed against her skin.

With each knot that was unraveled she felt the blood slowly creep back into her hands and wrists.

She collapsed forward when she was finally released, her burning wrists hanging limply against her knees as she took deep breaths.

He seized one of her injured wrists with his hand and she cried out in pain as he gently ran his fingertips over the raw flesh. His eyes drifted to hers, her eyes blinking back tears as she whimpered.

Wordlessly he dropped her wrist and hurled himself off the bed and began sifting through things about the room.

He sighed in triumph when he found what he was looking for and walked back over to her before resuming his previous position.

She stiffened as he bent the bottle near her wrist and tried to jerk away from him but shot her a cold look for her resistance.

"This will help." He insisted and she braced herself as he poured a bit of the thick liquid from the bottle onto the red ring around her wrist.

She hissed.

"It's a bit of ointment I came upon in my travels. It contains alcohol and will sting for but a moment." He explained, using his hand to rub it into her skin and began to soothe the irritated flesh. "Better?" He lifted a dark eyebrow in question.

She nodded vehemently, sniffling.

He shifted to the other arm, leaving it up turned against her knee as he repeated the same action with the same results. "You are a tough lass." He hummed before placing the ointment by the bed side and inspecting her burns. "A couple more doses and you'll be as good as new." He assured her.

Emma rubbed her injured wrists together, the sleeves of the loose shirt she wore ridding down her arm as she retreated back into herself.

He lifted himself from the bed, hanging over her as he asked, "Hungry?"

She responded by shaking her head, refusing to make eye contact with him as she buried her hands in the sleeves of the shirt.

"Thirsty?" He continued his line of questioning earning him another shake of her head. His eyes widened in mild annoyance and murmured, "suit yourself," and took back off to the table where he sat himself down in a chair and propped his feet up.

They sat in stone cold silence for close to two hours as he glanced at his maps, occasionally humming to himself in concentration as he scratched coordinates down in a separate ledger off to the side.

He scrubbed his hand down his face, his body waning with tiredness and finished his liquor before setting it down with a muffled clink and closing the ledger. He walked around the room, snuffing out lanterns until only a few near the bed remained before he began to shed his clothing starting with his velvet vest. He shrugged out of it impatiently and folded it in half before setting it down on the chair which was quickly followed by his shirt and his shoes which he kicked off onto the floor.

Killian padded through the cabin, fumbling with the fastenings of his leather pants and stopped at the edge of the bed where the fallen mermaid had curled into herself, her head resting on her knees. He reached out toward her, lifting her face up with a well-placed hand underneath her chin and gazed intently upon her tear stricken face. "Do you fear me?"

"No." She whispered hoarsely, trembling as she looked over the exposed muscles of his chest.

"Good." He said rigidly as his hands closed around her knees and propped himself up on the bed in front of her.

Carefully, he pushed her legs out in front of her and moved over them, his knee placed on either side of her legs.

Killian reached for the buttons of the shirt, his hand stilling for a moment as he searched for any hesitation in her eyes. Finding none, he slowly began to unbutton it with a careful easiness he had gleaned from years of pleasing women.

She held her breath as she was slowly exposed to him, the proximity of his near touch on her skin setting her body ablaze.

The shirt fell open, her skin flushed as she continued to take quick shallow breaths under his intense gaze.

His hand slipped its way underneath the parted shirt to cup her breast drawing a gasp from her lips as she arched herself further up into his touch. His lips showed the faintest hint of a smile as he brushed the pad of his thumb over her rosy peak. His eyes were dark with lust as he swirled the swollen tip with expert precision that caused her mouth to fall open in a silent moan.

"These-" He stated huskily as his other hand covered her breast, "are _very _sensitive."

"Ah." She whimpered, her head falling back against the wall behind her as he grazed the other puckered nub with the heel of his bandaged wrist.

"I bet I could make you come with just touching you _here_." His words were muffled by her cries of pleasure and he bit down on his lower lip in concentration as he rolled his fingers over her straining nipple.

The heat lying between her damp thighs was unbearable and she clenched her legs in the hopes to relieve the ache his assault had left her with.

Without warning he lowered his head to her breast, his lips closing around one erect areola and sucking it into his mouth, tasting the sweet delicate flesh that did little to sate his growing hunger.

She felt like rich satin in his unrelenting mouth, biting down gently and stroking his tongue over the tender flesh as he groaned lowly.

His hand weaved itself into the hair at the back of her head and rocked his rigid cock against her thigh to the sound of her heady little cries until he could no longer stand the ache. He released the tortured nipple from his mouth and used the firm hold on her hair to get her to look at him.

There was unbidden lust in her sad green eyes that met his intense blue ones and he swore he could feel the heat just rolling off of her in waves.

"Lack back darling." He instructed roughly, his hand falling to her inner thigh as he gently coaxed her back. "I'm going to make you feel good." He promised breathlessly as her head fell gracefully to the sheets.

Slowly, he lifted himself from the bed, his eyes never leaving hers until the moment he sank to his knees in front of her and they all but disappeared from view.

She lifted herself warily in protest to only be shoved back down by a gentle hand to her belly.

Carefully, as to not alarm her further, he eased her trembling legs apart, bearing the soft pink lips of her sex, glistening with her desire to his lustful stare.

His eyes darkened considerably with his appraisal of the inviting sight laying before him that had his cock twitching in hasty approval at the promising bounty spread out in front of him.

With a practiced ease, his fingertips trailed over her heated skin until they fell to her hip to gently caress the soft curves of her body before catching her knees and pulling her towards him with a small gasp of surprise.

His fingers danced across the skin of her leg as he lowered his mouth to it, his lips placing a trail of hot open mouthed kisses that had her quivering beneath the silent adoration of his exploitative touch. He dropped a line of kisses to the inside of her thigh, his mouth nearing the hungry sensitive flesh between her legs, saturated with her need for him.

His lips gently brushed against the outside of her sex, her warm inviting scent invading his senses and inflaming his nostrils as he drank in the sweet potent flavor that awaited him.

She tensed above him as he nuzzled her with his nose, her fists clenching around the sheets as another wave of moisture coated her trembling thighs.

Killian smiled darkly against her folds at her reaction, his eyes falling closed with a low rumble of desire in his throat for the slick heat his tireless attentions had produced.

Tucking his arms beneath her thighs, he tilted her forward against his waiting mouth, granting him better access to her soft quivering lips before lowering himself to give her single teasing lick of his tongue.

He felt as her entire body clenched in anticipation, her hips involuntarily bucking against his mouth for more as she fidgeted impatiently above him, the rough patch of facial hair scratching deliciously against her skin. His eyes flitted to hers as he slowly pulled away from the source of his thirst, making a positively obscene show of licking her essence from his lips.

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows arching at the erotic gesture that did little to sate the insistent throbbing between her legs.

Killian growled, her taste lingering on his tongue leaving him with a demanding thirst that burned his throat and would only be quenched when he had his fill of the sweet honeyed nectar that dripped from her core. "I man could surely drown between your legs, love."

Once again he leaned over her with a predatory glint in his eye, the muscles in his back flexing as he nestled his head between her legs and buried his tongue between her silken folds and sucking the surrounding flesh greedily between his lips.

She moaned and gasped as his tongue pressed into her, suckling every drop of desire he could reach before bathing her in long delicious strokes, her hips thrusting against him as he continued to seek out every last bead of moisture her body generously provided him.

He was damn near insatiable when it came to her taste that couldn't even compare with his preferred beverage.

Her juices ran down his throat as he sipped at her cunt with ravenous vigor, his teeth gently scraping against her sensitive flesh as his tongue lapped at her lazily causing more of her addicting fluid to flow into his carnivorous mouth.

She ground down against the torture of his relentless mouth, drinking from her feverishly as she struggled against him, the heat rising steadily in her body.

Licking a long languid stripe up her sex, he sucked the sensitive nub of her clit into his mouth, lashing at the swollen flesh as he sank a thick digit inside her quim, thrusting in a counter rhythm against her hips before adding a second and curling them inward to brush the spot that would surly send her over the edge.

He groaned deeply against her, the sound reverberating against her abused clit as she thrashed wildly above him, her walls squeezing his fingers tightly until she erupted her pleasure, the proof of her orgasm gushing against his thrusting fingers which he stead fully worked in and out of her helping her to ride out her ecstasy.

He released her from his mouth reluctantly, his fingers gently brushing up against her hyper sensitive walls, gathering the spoils of his hard work before retracting them and plopping them in his mouth, his taste buds tingling with the satisfying flavor. His eyes closed in silent worship, the taste exploding on his tongue drawing the attention of the persistent erection unhappily confiding in his leathers.

Emma panted deliriously, twisting herself forward on her elbows, her eyes falling to his in silent question.

He sucked a generous amount of air into his neglected lungs, his lean muscular body glistening with sweat that smelled of the same salt water they now sailed in. "You have by far the best tasting cunt I've ever had." He panted, sitting up on his knees with a wrecked expression on his handsome face.

Bending over her, he placed a hand beside her trembling form, his other hand brushing a sweaty lock of hair from her face, his eyes raking over the rose-tinted flush in her cheeks. "Have I pleased you thoroughly darling?" He canted his head in question, his eyes trailing over hers in expectation of a response.

"Yes." She choked out wearily as he twirled the lock of hair between his fingers.

He took a deep breath in apprehension of his next question before the words fled from his mouth, "would you like to please me the same way I have you?" He asked expectantly as his hand came to cup her face, the soft lilt of his voice practically dripping with persuasion that would surly lure her to do whatever he asked of her.

Emma swallowed tenuously, his eyes boring into hers and impeding her ability to make a calculated decision under his distracting gaze. She brushed herself against the soft touch of his hand, the hard male flesh of his desire pushing against her thigh that had her questioning producing the same act on the male anatomy.

"Don't you want to make me feel as good as I did you?" He crooned suggestively, his seductive voice ringing appreciatively in her ears as she recalled just what he had done to her.

Her fingertips brushed against her lips and she looked to him innocently in recognition and he smiled with the barest hint of a laugh before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss to her knuckles as he acknowledged, "yes."

His eyes flickered over hers, desire pulsing through his veins as he confirmed, "that's right. Your lovely mouth is but another hole to be used to bring pleasure just like mine did yours." He explained as simply as he could. "It would bring me an untold amount of pleasure to feel your beautiful lips around my cock. Would you like to taste me just as I had you?"

She nodded apprehensively.

"Don't worry, we will go slow." He promised, grabbing her waist and twisting them around to where her body rested atop his. "Place your legs underneath you and lay on your side." He told her, gently coaxing her shaking unsure body into the desired position. "There. I want you to be nice and comfortable." He assured her with a sly smile as he began pushing his pants down and freeing his aching cock, pre-cum already leaking from the sensitive tip.

Killian slowly eased her head to rest on his knee as his other hand wrapped around his thick shaft and began pumping languidly to ready himself for her. He stroked her hair, gazing down at her assuringly before gently moving her head over his cock with little to no resistance.

Her lost eyes found his, waiting for further instruction as he struggled to not think about the intimidating piece of masculine flesh sitting before her.

"Don't be afraid." He told her. "Do you remember how much pleasure I got from pleasing you?" He asked earning him a slight nod of her head. "It will be just as good for you." He reminded her. "I'm going to give you free rein to explore me, use your tongue, your hand, your mouth… _let your senses guide you_."

Emma licked her lips nervously, her fingers falling over his and gently nudging them off of his hardness and running her fingertips over the ridges on the underside of his cock.

Killian laughed hoarsely, the sound catching in his throat as she explored him, as he relaxed himself into her soft caress.

She petted him, jumping slightly when he involuntarily twitched against her but her panic was quickly silenced with an assured nod of his head. She continued tracing the veins of his erection that were decidedly warm to the touch from all the blood that rushed to fill it. She traveled to the silky ridge of his head, gently thumbing at the slit on the tip of him as he released a course moan, his body fighting its baser instinct to just thrust up into her hand until he spurted his release.

Killian clutched at the sheets beside him, grunting soundlessly as she swiped her thumb over the sensitive tip, spreading the moisture gathered there and rubbing in smooth careful circles, her eyebrows knitting together in curious observation as she watched the flesh react to her touch.

She heard a strangled moan leave his lips that made her legs clench with newly reformed desire and wished to recreate the mangled sound of appreciation again for her efforts. She lowered her mouth to his sex and felt him tense in anticipation before she licked up the length of his shaft.

"Ah. Lass." He purred, his hand lodging itself in her blonde curls as she teased him with a thorough drag of her tongue. "Let me fill your mouth, love. I want to watch you suck me." He told her, his voice pained and desperate after her harmless teasing.

She gave him a small nod, moving her hot tongue over his head before slowly inching her mouth over him, his girth a tight fit in her mouth as he began to buck forward encouraging her to take more of him inside her.

"That's a good lass, feel so good around me." He murmured incoherently, his fingers tightening their hold on her hair as her mouth disappeared around his cock, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat that had her gagging around him, her eyes brimming over with tears.

"Relax your throat muscles." He instructed softly, sensing her abrupt panic.

She did as she was told, the pain lessening to better accept him into her mouth and curiously suctioned her mouth around the base.

He jerked involuntarily against her out of surprise and she began choking and gasping around his length.

Carefully he guided himself out of her, allowing her a moment to breathe before she nodded that she was okay and pressed her mouth over him, engulfing half of his heavy cock into her wet mouth and swallowing around him. "Breath through your nose." He suggested, brushing her hair as she took to his quick tutelage.

"You are a quick study." He sighed pleasurably with the new found knowledge. "Move over me with your mouth, quickening your pace as you go." He said.

Emma took another quick breath before descending back down, engulfing him in her mouth, taking him in at various distances over his cock and sliding over his length.

He moaned deep in his throat, his eyes closing as he guided her movements against him with his hand in her hair, his hips bucking against the hot cavern of her mouth.

She was relentless in her pursuit of his pleasure, her head bouncing atop his lap as she felt him pulse and harden further in her mouth.

"_Gods_." He moaned tortuously as she moved over him feverishly, never once letting up as he began to pant, a series of undignified moans leaving his mouth as he felt his balls clench with his impending release.

He gripped her hair painfully, holding her still as he finally succumbed to his pleasure and spurting his warm seed into her mouth.

She sputtered against the unexpected invasion of liquid in her mouth, her body held motionless as he fucked her mouth to satisfaction while she helplessly swallowed the tangy fluid of his release to keep from choking.

Killian's body jerked with tremors of his orgasm, his body slowly coming down from bliss as his hold in her hair slacked allowing her to come up for some much needed air.

Emma gasped, the remnants of his milky essence dribbling from her mouth and onto her chin as she sucked in huge gulps of air and rolled onto her back to catch her breath.

The muscles in his face widened as a result of the intensity of his release caused by the mermaid, failing to hide the shock that presented itself in the rise of his eyebrows and the widening of his eyes.

Once the room had stopped spinning he slid over to her, propping himself up on his arm to inspect her, the tear streaks in the corners of her eyes long since dried as he dabbed his thumb against her chin, collecting the remaining semen and proceeding to wipe it on the sheets.

"You are a messy eater, love." He observed with a faint smile that was received with a cold look of indifference.

Confusion washed over his face and he snapped his head back to give himself a proper view of her- _positively wrecked and thoroughly satisfied with her body slicked with sweat, his shirt gaping open revealing the luscious curves of her glorious body. _

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked, puzzled and slightly angry at her ungratefulness.

Emma shifted her eyes to his stomach where a few fallen drops of his seed lingered against his abs where his now deflated cock resided.

He scrubbed his hand down his face in mild annoyance. "I don't understand." He said sternly with a firm gesture of his hand.

"You tried to kill me!" She accused.

_That was a new one. _

"Kill you?" He tested her words flatly, trying to understand her meaning. "You think I tried to kill you?" He repeated shrilly.

"Yes." She stated without hesitation. "You held me down and forced me to-" She yelled, not able to properly articulate her problem without the proper vocabulary. She stroked her abused jaw, looking at him pointedly awaiting a retort.

Killian barked out in impish laughter trying to get over the hilarity of the situation. "Oh…" He huffed with disbelief, stretching his mouth and wiggling a finger at her. "I told you to breathe through your nose, you beautiful idiot!" He remarked with annoyed amusement.

"You didn't warn me you would-" She argued sheepishly, gesturing to the drying drops of moisture matting his chest hair.

"I gave you a stunning orgasm lass and you are hung up on logistics?" He tried to fathom the importance of her argument. "You squirted into my mouth and on my fingers for Christ sakes! You don't see me complaining!" He commented causing her face to flush slightly at the information. "You want me to apologize for fucking your tight little throat? I won't." He stated dryly before stroking the veins on the column of her neck forcing her to swallow and she flinched at his touch. "I enjoy having my cock sucked and I enjoy releasing myself into your mouth. Next time…" He paused, brushing his fingers along her cheek, "swallow my come like a good girl, yeah?" He finished by giving her a gentle pat and moving away from her.

Emma watched in stunned silence as he lifted himself from the bed to remove the reminder of his pants and snuffing out the rest of the lanterns plunging them into darkness.

"Scoot over lass." He said impatiently.

She wordlessly did as she was told and he climbed in behind her, her back turned to him.

Killian closed the distance between them, dragging her leg to fall over his earning him a muffled grunt of protest from the mermaid, her back falling flush against his front, his hardening cock prodding against her buttocks. He shushed her, using a hand to brush back her hair to calm her and wrapping his other arm around her possessively.

She whined, struggling against him as he gently caressed her belly. She pushed against him from behind in an attempt to buck him off of her to little avail.

"Keep that up and we will be gearing up for a repeat performance." He cautioned darkly putting an immediate stop to her resistance and sinking against him in defeat. "That's a good girl." He praised, his lips dragging against the top of her head as he settled against her comfortably letting the warmth radiating off her body loll him to sleep.

She eventually drifted too, submitting to the desires of her fragile human body and cursing his name upon her lips until she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
